Poción de amor
by Fantasiacoral
Summary: One Shot. Freya desea que Loki la ame de nuevo, por lo que pretende engañarle y hacerle beber una poción de amor, pero, ¿qué sucede si Mayura se involucra en esto? Traducción del fic de Raika-chan


**Nota de traductora: **¡Hola! Es la primera vez que traduzco un fanfic del inglés al español, espero haberlo hecho bien y que les guste. La historia a pesar de lo sencilla que es, encanta. O al menos a mí sí me produjo eso y por esto decidí traducirla. **Por supuesto, con el permiso correspondiente de la autora original, Raika-chan**. ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Nota de la autora:**¡Hola! He empezado a ver Matantei Loki Ragnarok hace una semana y wow, tuve una inspiración para hacer este oneshot, ¡espero que lo disfruten! (10-02-09)

**Disclaimer: **Ni el fic, ni Matantei Loki Ragnarok son míos, los créditos a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Poción de amor. **

Un líquido de tonalidad rosa empezaba a hervir lentamente para que después, una mano delgada y fina agregara a la mezcla el resto ingredientes faltantes.

_«Sí, en definitiva con esta poción Loki será mío y finalmente podremos estar juntos por la eternidad» _Por sus labios deliciosos, una sonrisa seductora se hizo un camino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡ACHUU! —Loki estornudó y se rascó su nariz.

—Loki-sama, ¿no se siente bien? —Yamino le preguntó a su padrea mientras le dejaba su té en la mesa.

—Estoy bien, seguro alguien debe haber estado hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas —Loki se río de su propia broma.

—¡Punyaan! Loki-tama está bien —Ecchan descansaba como siempre en la cabeza de su amo.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Loki decidió por sí mismo quedarse en el mundo humano, o el también llamado Midgard. Casi todos los dioses se preguntaban el porqué de aquella decisión, inclusive, algunos se atrevieron a decir que él le temía a Odín ("Tsch, ¿Por qué tendría yo que tenerle miedo ese idiota de un sólo ojo?" fue la respuesta de nuestro querido dios del engaño y la malicia); como bien, otros dijeron que simplemente se cansó y no le importaba más.

Verdaderamente a Loki ya ni le interesaba lo que pensaban los demás dioses, de igual manera ninguno estaba en lo correcto.

Y pues, por supuesto, todos sabemos que en realidad su razón se debe a cierta muchacha de cabellos rosas y adicta al misterio, llamada Mayura Daidouji. Él buscaba y quería que ella creyese que sí hay un dios, o más bien, dioses—bueno, eso es lo que Loki se decía a sí mismo seguido _«*Está bien, a mí me gusta un poco, gran descubrimiento. Aunque, no es que haya un verdadero para esto»_

Oh, y claro, Loki seguía haciendo oídos sordos.

A pesar de que todavía no es capaz de admitirlo, tiene una gran debilidad por Mayura. Él sabe perfectamente las dificultades que ella tuvo que pasar, todas aquellas falsas sonrisas que le daba cada vez que le preguntaban si estaba bien. El dios la conoce tanto por dentro como por fuera, y ama todo lo que esté relacionado con ella. Ahora que Mayura ya es una jovencita hecha y derecha, su físico ha cambiado, se ha vuelto más esbelto y pulcro. Su quijada, su rostro, sus cremosas piernas, oh, qué divino cuerpo…

…¿Qué? Él no ha sido llamado playboy por nada. Bueno, pero digamos que ha madurado y no es el mismo de antes, eso de por sí ya es un enorme cambio.

Mayura y su escepticismo fueron huesos duros de roer, pero al fin y al cabo la hizo creer con éxito y con un poco de ayuda de la magia. Entonces ya Loki era capaz de volver a su forma adulta, aunque Mayura necesitara más tiempo para poder acostumbrarse a esta presencia (así que, no es su culpa sonrojarse siempre que el apuesto dios se mofa de ella o cuando se le acerca demasiado). Oh, y Mayura todavía estaba muy confundida, pues no entiende cómo Yamino y Fenrir pueden ser los hijos de Loki. Claro, a ella sí le parece creíble que Hel sea su hija, por lo que es la diosa del inframundo, pero, ¿una serpiente y un lobo?

En fin, de todos modos se trataba de un "fushigi mystery"…

Los oídos de Ecchan se movieron y el ente miró a la puerta

—Punyaan, alguien extraño está aquí, Loki-tama

Un suave golpe se escuchó y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando esta era abierta. Una bellísima mujer rubia ingresó a la habitación. Loki y Yamino se sorprendieron al ver a la diosa del amor y la fertilidad ante ellos.

—¿F-Freya? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Loki la observó con curiosidad. Freya fingió sentirse ofendida.

—¿Acaso no tengo permitido ver los? —respondió. Loki se desconcentró una vez más.

—B-bueno, no…

—Sólo estaba bromeando, Loki—le interrumpió la mujer. Loki sonrió en respuesta.

Yamino se aclaró la garganta

—Me retiro, Loki sama, Freya sama, con permiso. —El mayordomo se inclinó y se marchó.

Loki vio a su hijo salir del cuarto y luego se volvió hacia Freya

—Entonces, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras platicar? —le preguntó.

—Ya te lo dije, sólo quería verte. ¿Qué tan difícil de creer es? Y más aún que ahora estás en tu forma original, qué situación más conveniente para nosotros—Freya susurró.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Eso significa que no me aprecias cuando estoy en mi otra forma? —Loki se rió—, debe haber otro motivo por el que estés aquí, Freya y no me lo quieres decir. Usualmente, te presentas cuando buscas algo de mí—añadió.

Freya se ladeó sobre la mesa, con su cara a centímetros de la de Loki.

—En realidad, sí quiero algo, pero tú te niegas a dármelo —ella ronroneó y pestañó, recalcando sus agraciados ojos.

Loki tuvo ganas de carcajearse, mas continuó actuando en la farsa tonta que ella estaba jugando. Él ES el dios de las mentiras, del engaño y podía percibir algo sospechoso en torno a la diosa que tenía delante.

Cuando Loki estaba a punto de replicar, Freya de repente señaló a la ventana

—Oh, mira, la 'friki' del misterio está aquí —Loki y Ecchan miraron a donde Freya estaba señalando y ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para verter su posición en el té de Loki

—¡Mayura-chan, Mayura-chan! —Ecchan lleno de felicidad salió volando por la ventana para saludar a la recién llegada.

Freya detestaba cómo los ojos de Loki se suavizaban mientras seguía observando a la muchacha de cabello rosado. Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre una y otra vez y como si él hubiese despertado de un sueño, viró su cabeza.

—Lo siento, dime, ¿qué es lo que deseabas hablar? —le interrogó de nuevo.

Freya únicamente se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y suspiró.

—No importa, mejor me retiro ya, disfruta…—Freya examinó su té—…de tu bebida.

Terminó y se encaminó a la puerta.

Loki se quedó mirando el lugar que Freya había dejado vacío y se encogió de hombros. _«Lo que sea que Freya haya planeado, tiene algo que ver con el té»_ dedujo _«La cuestión es qué le hizo…»_

* * *

Freya cerró la puerta y se asomó en el ojo de la cerradura_. «Después que Loki tome su té, todo lo que tengo que hacer es aparecer frente a él y entonces será mío»_ La diosa empezó a reírse silenciosamente e hizo la "danza de la victoria".

—¡Loki san, Loki san! —Freya saltó del susto y se erguió cuando se percató que venía la chica de pelo rosa. Esta niña se detuvo ni bien se dio cuenta de la presencia de la bella dama delante de la puerta del despacho de Loki— ¡Ah! ¡Freya-san! Es bueno verla, ¿necesita ayuda o algo similar? —Mayura la saludó con una amable sonrisa.

Freya gruñó y volvió la cabeza con arrogancia.

—No —murmuró y pasó de ella. Mayura siguió con la vista a la mujer y puso mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —eso un ademán con los hombros y entró a la habitación.

Freya comenzó a quejarse y a murmurar al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina, cuando se detuvo de repente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer antes que esa mortal la interrumpiese? Ah, cierto. Aguardar a que Loki bebiese su té infestado con la posición.

Espera, ¿qué?

«¡_OH DEMONIOS!» _Freya parpadeó y dándose media vuelta, regresó corriendo.

* * *

Loki tomó su taza para beber un trago de té y se detuvo cuando vio a Mayura abrir la puerta.

—¡Loki-san! ¿Ha habido algún cliente o algún misterio hoy día? —la muchacha se sentó en sofá, jadeando.

—Desafortunadamente, no hay ninguno…pareciese que corriste todo el camino hasta aquí —él arqueó las cejas y la miró con curiosidad.

—Tú eres el detective aquí, dedúcelo por ti mismo. —Ella le sacó la lengua y exhaló— Caray, toda la energía que gasté en vano. Pensar que yo tengo esta especulación muy precisa —ella continuó.

Loki le sonrió.

—Hoy has leído tu diccionario, estoy muy impresionado. Yo nunca supe que Mayura podría usar esa palabra—bromeó.

Mayura lo fulminó con la mirada e hizo un puchero

—Mou, tan cruel como siempre, Loki san —Loki se echó a reír y se revolvió el cabello. _«Y tú tan linda como siempre, Mayura chan» _se dijo así mismo el dios.

Mayura perezosamente se dejo caer sobre el sofá de dos plazas y se lamentó en voz alta:

—Wow, que estoy deshidratada. —se lamió lo labios secos. Loki levantó la ceja y examinó a su alrededor por si Yamino dejo la tetera, sin embargo, lo único que vio fue su taza de té…

…lo cual le recordó que eso estaba siendo usado por Freya para su misión.

Sonrió, otra vez.

—Oh, Mayura, puedes tomar mi té si lo deseas. Tú lo necesitas más que yo. —con un gesto le dio a entender que no le importaba y le acercó la taza de té con el dedo.

Mayura la contempló y se la regresó a Loki.

—¿Estás seguro? Yamino-kun lo hizo por ti.

Loki suspiró y le mandó una mirada

—Está bien, sólo estaba tratando de ayudar —susurró.

Notó cómo la susodicha discutía consigo misma si tomaba o no el té. El volvió a sonreír por enésima vez en el día.

—Oh, de acuerdo. ¡Gracias Loki-san! —Mayura asió el té y aspiró el caliente olor, hasta que se lo bebió. Loki se acercó para ver si algo iba a suceder. Mayura se lo tomó todo, hasta la última gota y dejó la tasa de vuelta en la mesa. Ella inhaló con fuerza y observó al dios. —Wow, ¡el té estuvo muy agradable! ¡Su aroma y su sabor eran tan dulces! —se río. Loki continuó esperando…

Y no pasó nada.

Loki frunció el ceño y levantó el dichoso té para oler el aroma. Mayura permanecía hablando _«Esto huele muy dulce, ¿qué diablos le puso Freya? Bueno, no le ha pasado nada a Mayura. Tal vez estaba pensando más de lo necesario» _

_

* * *

_

Freya se precipitó hacia la escalera. _«¡Tonta de mí, tonta de mí! ¿Por qué me fui? ¡Espero que Loki no haya bebido el té todavía! Pero la 'friki' del misterio está ahí. ¡Oh, no, no!» _ella irrumpió en el despacho y vio a Loki sosteniendo la taza de té lejos de su rostro y mirándola, asombrado.

—Loki, ¡Yo…!

—¿Pasa algo malo, Freya? —Los ojos de Loki se llenaron de preocupación.

Freya volvió su cabeza hacia Loki y luego hacia Mayura, para regresar donde Loki.

—Yo, eh, ¿ocurrió algo? Yo c-creí haber oído un ruido extraño. —ella recuperó el aliento.

Mayura y Loki se miraron con extrañeza y negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Esperabas que pasar algo, eh, Freya? —Loki le sonrió. La mujer se encogió de hombros y se carcajeó nerviosamente.

—Ahaha, quizá sólo era mi imaginación o algo por el estilo. Y-yo trataba de buscar otro lugar que no es éste— señaló a su manera.

—¡Ah, Freya-san! ¿Requiere mi ayuda?

Mayura le preguntó a la diosa mas ella únicamente le respondió que no con un grosero ademán

—Está todo bien. Voy a hacerlo por mí misma, ¡ja!

Freya agitó la mano y de un momento a otro ya no estaba.

La diosa cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó que su aliento se escape, llenándola de alivio. _«¿La poción no funcionó? Pero, estoy segura que era cien por ciento efectiva, al menos no pasó nada entre ellos dos. ¡Será mejor que haga otra mucho más eficaz!» _La Hermosa mujer sonrió y se fue a casa, tranquila.

* * *

Mayura quiso sentir el dulce té en su boca de nuevo, realmente era muy diferente al típico té de Yamino. Además, Yamino sabía a la perfección que a Loki no le gustaban las cosas muy dulces. De repente, recordó lo extraño que Loki la observó cuando le comentó lo dulce que estaba la bebida. Inclusive, le pidió la taza y ella—muy obediente—se la entregó, para que luego él inspeccionara los restos y lo examinara sorprendido.

—Tiene un olor muy empalagoso, me pregunto qué habrá en ella—murmuró el dios.

En ese momento, Mayura sintió que su corazón latía muy rápidamente cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia Loki. Claro, siempre había creído que él era muy atractivo y amable, no obstante también siempre se las arreglaba para ocultar sus pensamientos; y ahora, repentinamente, sentía que su cara empezaba a arder cuando le intentó mirar a los ojos.

—¿Por qué está haciendo tanto calor aquí? —Mayura se fijó en la ventana y notó que hacía un buen tiempo, es decir, los árboles se balanceaban y el sol estaba cubierto casi por las nubes. _Fushigi Mistery._

Loki colocó la taza sobre la mesa y en eso se percató la manera en la que ella le contemplaba, tan ruborizada. Alzó una ceja ante eso.

—Mayura, ¿estás bien?—cuestionó. Mayura regresó a la realidad de golpe y le vio detenidamente…

…lo cual fue un paso en falso

Cada vez más Mayura advertía que tan roja se estaba coloreando su faz y se puso de pie.

—E-err, ¿te i-importaría si uso tu baño? —tartamudeó e trató de evitar chocarse con sus preocupados ojos.

—Claro, sí sabes donde está. —respondió.

La chica tropezó al encaminarse hacia el tocador, golpeando accidentalmente la puerta al cerrarla.

Loki se quedó admirando la puerta del baño y se río para sí mismo. _«Así que la poción en verdad ha funcionado» _meditó _«me preguntó qué pasará después»_

Casi cinco minutos habían pasado y sin embargo Mayura todavía no había salido del cuarto de baño. Loki frunció el ceño, _«¿cuál será el efecto de esa poción de todos modos? Conociendo a Freya podría ser una de amor o…vene…» _Se levantó y rápidamente fue hacia el baño _«espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando que es. Por favor, qué Mayura esté bien.» _Llamó a la puerta y esperó con angustia a que se abra.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Mayura¿ ¿Sigues allí? —Loki hablaba mientras intentaba girar la perilla—; ¿Mayura, Mayura? —la llamó otra vez.

—A-ah, perdón. E-estoy bien, saldré en un minuto —ella contestó débilmente.

Los ojos de Loki se suavizaron, se le escuchaba tan alicaída y empezó a sentirse culpable por convertirla en su conejillo de indias.

—¿Estás segura? Has estado encerrada por cinco minutos ya.

—Sí, lo estoy

Él gruñó

—Para mí, no suenas nada bien. Voy a abrir la puerta ahora, Mayura.

Oyó sus tenues protestas, pero hizo empleo de su magia para entrar al cuarto. Se asombró cuando la encontró sentada en el suelo, tenía el botón superior de su blusa desabrochado y el rostro encendido (no en la taza del inodoro, estúpido). Ella respiraba pesadamente y sudaba.

Cerró los ojos y se paró:

—Te dije que estoy bien —se alejó de él, mas seguía sin abrir separar los párpados.

—¿Qué hacías en el suelo?..y por el amor de dios, Mayura, ¡el botón de tu blusa!

No sabía qué hacer, de hecho, ni siquiera conocía de qué era la pócima que Freya puso en el té. Ella continuó jadeando de manera energética y le escuchó cerrar la puerta, sus pasos se aproximaban.

—¡No! ¡No vengas! —chilló. Mayura percibió entonces lo cerca que estaba su barbilla de la propia y se estremeció a más no poder cuando su aliento rozó su rostro.

—Mayura, abre los ojos y mírame. —ella se negó con la cabeza. Loki suspiró e imaginó alguna manera de conseguir que sus miradas se enfrentasen, luego, sonrió abiertamente. Se inclinó para acercarse a la oreja izquierda de Mayura—…_Mayura —_susurró seductoramente.

Y eso fue la mecha que lo prendió todo.

Antes que Loki reaccionara, ya estaba en el piso, empujado por Mayura

—Mayu…

La, ahora irreconocible, muchacha le hizo callar con su delgado dedo y lo observaba con una mirada suave.

—Te necesito Loki-kun, te necesito…ahora. —ella estaba encima de él y en ese instante le besó, lenta y sensualmente. Era tal beso, que parecía que se estaba burlando de él. Sus ojos se desplegaron de la fascinación y sorpresa por como su inocente y dulce Mayura le besaba.

Habían pasando años desde que el tuvo algún tipo de acción amorosa, empero, ¡era Mayura! Ella era completamente diferente a las demás diosas que las que había jugado. Él la respetaba. A pesar de que sólo era una mortal, había sido la única en calar en su corazón, hasta se quedó en el mundo humano por ella. Loki no quería que esto sucediera por una tonta poción, él la amaba. Quería que fuera ella misma la que decidiera mostrarle su amor, si es que de verdad sentía lo mismo, y no que lo hiciera hechizada.

Loki empujó delicadamente el hombro de Mayura para apartarla lejos de él, y vio que sus carmesíes ojos estaban como perdidos, como si hubiese una densa niebla en ellos. El dios colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para detenerla antes que ella lo volviese a besar; y esperó hasta calmar su mente para ponerla a trabajar de nuevo.

—Mayura, para esto. No estás en tus cabales —Loki le dedicó una triste expresión. Ella se inclinó su cabeza hacia él y le sonrió.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Loki-kun? ¿No quieres que te bese? ¿O prefieres ser tú el que lo haga? Podemos hacerlo. —le "ronroneó" y le lamió los dedos. Loki tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y dejándose llevar, disfrutó aquello.

—No, no quiero nada de eso —rezongó en voz baja. Mayura le miró dolorosamente.

—¿Qué quieres Loki? Dímelo y te lo daré, lo que sea. —la joven se aferró a su cuello y acercó sus cuerpos.

Loki bajó la vista y se ruborizó, como nunca. ¡Santos dioses nórdicos! ¡Qué visión tan dulce!

—Loki…—llamó Mayura. La mirada del muchacho corrió por todo su figura y examinó sus labios—; Loki-kun …—le ronroneó por enésima vez y empezó a recubrir el cuello de Loki con húmedos besos.

—D-demonios, esto se siente tan bien.

Mayura soltó una carcajada e inició su misión de desabotonarle el abrigo, mientras aún lo ataca con sus labios.

Loki estaba hiperventilado.

—Whoa…Alto ahí —finalmente logró que su lógica dominara cuando se percató que su cremallera estaba siendo desajustada. La retuvo y tomó su mano duramente.

—Loki… ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó Mayura con inocencia.

—Al parecer, sí. Tengo que pararte por un momento —se rió ligeramente y subió su bendita cremallera. Mayura hizo un puchero y le acarició el rostro.

—Loki –kun es extraño. —se mofó. Su respiración le abanicaba la cara y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y era lo que menos necesitaba para seguir adelante tranquilo.

—N-no, detente. Esto no está bien, no estás pensando correctamente —terminó por decir Loki

—Lo que se…

—Mayura, yo no te quiero así —Loki alzó la vista para ver sus lágrimas cayendo sobre su cara.

—¿Tú no me q-quieres?

Él se sentó recto y ahora tenía inevitablemente a Mayura en su regazo; ella se sacaba las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—No, no es eso lo que quise decir. Sí te quiero, pero..eh…pero no de esta forma, no cuando estás drogada. —Loki, por primera vez, se sorprendió de lo que acaba de expresar.

—¿Drogada? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡He estado enamorada de ti desde que me dijiste que era el dios que me devolvió a Loki! —lo admitió gritando.

Loki parpadeó enésimas veces y abrió la boca, no obstante la cerró.

—…¿tú me amas?

—¡Sí, te amo! Pero cuando medito de estas cosas, me doy cuenta que es imposible este amor porque tú eres un dios yo soy…yo. Soy una estúpida niña mortal que ama los sucesos raros y-y simplemente no es posible. —Mayura sollozó, asustándolo. —Soy la niña que está enamorada de alguien que es inadmisible alcanzar.

Loki la miró con ojos deseosos, por fin había una respuesta para sus dudas. Aproximó la mano de Mayura que aún sujetaba a su pecho.

—Bueno, en este mismo instante me estás tocando —dibujó una bonita sonrisa y le besó los nudillos— . Pero no hoy día, necesito neutralizar la poción que Freya mezcló con el té. Espero que todavía sientas lo mismo después.

Ahora la sonrisa estaba llena de melancolía.

* * *

Loki caminó con Mayura de la manó y la llevó al sofá de dos plazas. Llamó a Yamino y Fenrir, viniendo Ecchan sobre la cabeza de Fenrir y le pidió que lo apoyaran cuando intentase neutralizar la pócima, por si algún inconveniente ocurría.

La muchacha se aferró a Loki cuando escuchó esto.

—Loki-kun, ¿qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó.

Loki la sentó al sofá y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Vamos a eliminar la poción que está en tu interior—respondió serenamente. Mayura se rió con suavidad.

—¿Así que no me creíste cuando te dije que te amo? —murmuró y cerró los ojos—bien, si eso es lo que Loki-kun desea.

El dios le tocó la frente y la hizo caer inconsciente. Fenrir contempló a Loki.

—Papá, ¿no sería mejor así? De esa manera la chica del misterio le correspondería plenamente— indagó el lobo en forma de perro.

—Hermano, no están sencillo. Debemos respetar lo que Loki-sama quiere. —respondió Yamino.

«Punyaaaaan …punyaaan» Ecchan gimió tristemente.

Loki sonrió a sus hijos:

—Vamos a tener de vuelta a la vieja Mayura, será mejor. Además no quiero a una obsesionada Mayura siguiéndome por todos lados. En realidad, eso suena como una gran idea, mas no es justo para ella.

Convocó a Laevateinn y dejo que la estampa de la luna creciente tocara la frente de Mayura. La susodicha abrió lentamente los ojos y notó aquellas orbes verdes observándola.

—¿Uh, Loki-san? —parpadeó y se sentó. Loki sonrió y se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano.

—¿Estás bien?

Mayura de nuevo parpadeó y se ruborizó mientras miraba sus manos juntas.

—Oh, sí, sí…—entonces, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, su sonrojo aumentó demasiado. Separó su mano de la de Loki y apretó su pecho— Y-yo me tengo que ir. Te veré pronto, Loki-san.

Se puso de pie y ando apresuradamente hacia la puerta, pero un apretón fuerte y fino a la vez

se lo impidió.

—Ah, uhm Fenrir y yo estaremos en la cocina por si nos necesitan. Con su permiso, Loki-sama, Mayura-san —Yamino hizo una reverencia y recogió a Fenrir—. Ecchan, tú también —Yamino llamó al fantasmita.

Tan pronto como cerraron la puerta, Loki tiró de su mano e hizo que cayese sobre el sofá. Mayura veía su regazo con timidez y evitaba la mirada de Loki.

—Mayura…—susurró.

—Me…me siento tan avergonzada. Yo no sabía que estaba haciendo. No era mi intención hacer ese tipo de cosas…debes odiarme ahora, después de todo lo que hice, Loki-san.

— ¿Tal vez te refieres a esas cosas que me dijiste antes?

Mayura levantó la vista e hizo una mala cara.

—No te entiendo.

Loki la miró profundamente.

—Las palabras que dijiste antes, ¿qué significan? —cuestionó otra vez. Mayura se estremeció y apretó los puños y dientes—. Mayura, ¿qué significan? — Loki cogió su barbilla se la alzó con el fin de que ella le véase a los ojos—; yo sólo quiero saber si aún me quieres. —su mirada se volvió suplicante.

Y Mayura no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Todo lo que salió de mi boca es cierto! ¡Y ni se te ocurra darme esperanza porque sé que es imposible! —admitió.

La emoción inundó a Loki totalmente que quitó la mano de su barbilla. Se echó aliviado sobre el sofá y suspiró como jamás lo había hecho.

—Gracias a dios, creí que tenía que pedir una pócima de nuevo —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Mayura se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Q-Qué? —chilló y Loki abrió un ojo.

—¿Qué?¿Tú crees que después de lo que has hecho, te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente? —bromeó. Mayura se puso roja como un tomate.

—¡Y-yo no estaba midiendo mis actos! Ese té…lo que s-sea que me haya dejado así es lo que me indujo a eso. —la chica balbuceó muy nerviosa.

—¿En serio? Aunque yo quería hacerte esto desde hace muuuucho tiempo —antes que Mayura pudiese replicar algo, estaba de espaldas con Loki encima de ella.

—¡Loki-san! ¿Qué haces? —trató de alejarlo, empero era demasiado pesado. _«En momentos como éste, ¿por qué tenías que ser más grande y más pesado que yo?» _Loki se carcajeó y sacó a relucir su sexy sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, **zorrita traviesa— su lengua jugó con las palabras y se acercó hasta que una pulgada separa sus rostros, rozándole la nariz. Mayura apartó y luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó lo que ineludiblemente iba a venir.

Loki entró en razón y se separó un poco, él estaba siendo injusto con ella. Quizá la poción había disparado sus ocultos sentimientos por él y gracias a sí mismo esos sentimientos se estaban convirtiendo en miedo.

Mayura sintió que algo tocaba su frente y abrió los ojos para ver un esbelto cuello. Loki le estaba besando la frente y colocó la suya contra la de ella.

—Lo siento, me dejé llevar —musitó— No tenía la intención de asustarte, Mayura. Me emocioné cuando me di cuenta de que sentías lo mismo que yo y pensé qu…

—¿Qué?

—Te pido disculpas.

—No, no eso, tú…¿tienes sentimientos iguales?

Loki le dio una mirada llena de amor.

—Sí, así es.

—Pero yo no soy una diosa. No existe nada que pueda comparárseles con ellas. Y tú —le tocó el pecho—…estarás mejor con Freya o las Nornas. Freya es elegante y bella, y tienes a Angrboda.

Loki tomó su mano y la besó mientras la observaba

—Lo sé, mas ellas no van conmigo. —Loki soltó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

Loki suspiró.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te amo y…

Mayura se aferró a su cuello y lo besó. Loki parpadeó dos veces y sus ojos brillaron mientras profundizaba el beso.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que todo iba a terminar feliz con una simple poción de amor?

* * *

*Esta fue la frase más complicada en traducir al comienzo, para mí, así que dejo la original por si alguien tiene una traducción mejor:_ "__Okay, so I like her a little, big deal. It's not like there's a meaning to it."_

_**_Sí, las mismas palabras xD. _  
_

**N/T: **Ojalá y les haya gustado el fic, si quieren ver el original, aquí está: http: / www . fanfiction. net /s/ 5413480 /2/ Love_Potion (borren espacios) Hay una "continuación" que puede ser leída sin necesidad de leer el primero, veré si me da el tiempo (y el permiso, sobre todo) para traducirla. Cambio y fuera.


End file.
